


Strawberry Lube

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Richard + asking to try out anal, pretty please?'.Sure can. Here it is!





	Strawberry Lube

Richard stares at you for a moment, and then looks around, as if checking the room for cameras.

“Really?” he asks, tone interested, and you nod, shrugging. “This isn’t a prank? Is it my birthday?”

“Shut up. Get into the 21st century, nerd, women can want what they want.” He grins, and leans in to kiss you. “Oh, don’t grovel.”

“It was a joke. Of course I’m up for trying it. Can I let you into a secret? I’m fifty years old. I may have lived a little before you. Perhaps. Sometimes.” You roll your eyes and push him. “Well… how about later on we have a little… experiment.” He shrugs. “Keep shit interesting.”

“Sure thing.” You slam a piece of paper down, and he picks it up, squinting.

“Shopping list. Okay. Well, I have practise now, but I’ll see you later.” He winks at you, and stands up, grabbing an apple from the table, and winking. “Wait up for me.”

* * *

You sit on the bed, and Richard, stark-naked, looks at the tube of lubricant in his hand.

“Strawberry flavour. You see, this is how I know you’re wife material.” He winks at you again, and you roll your eyes, turning around to shake your bare ass at him. “Alright, alright, I have seen it before, I know it’s tempting…”

“I didn’t shower for 45 minutes for nothing,” you rebuke, and he gestures to his erection.

“This is not nothing.”

“Lord, give me strength.” You snatch the bottle up, and throw the plastic aside. He folds his arms, and you put a tiny dollop onto your finger, tasting it. “It’s quite nice. Bit… chemically.”

“Let me try.” He tries a little, and then blinks. “It’s quite nice, you’re right.” He squeezes a little more out, and you snatch the bottle back as he sucks his finger. “…am I suppose to eat a lot of it?”

“ _No_ ,” you say, and stick your tongue out - you squeeze a generous dollop onto it, and he folds his arms.

“Well, now you’re just a hypocrite- hey!” he yelps as you push him down, before wrapping your fingers around his erection. “You… _oh_ …” You slide your tongue along his length, coating him with the lubricant and getting a little yelp of surprise out of him at the same time, and he bites his lip, eyes suddenly a lot clearer and more… wolfish. “…fuck, you’re good. Definitely wife material.”

You wink at him, and he grabs the tube.

“Bend over.” He pauses. “Please.”

“…‘bend over’?” you mutter, and get on all fours; you feel him grab your ass, and a smile crosses your face as he dips his head to kiss the base of your spine.

“Wife material.” You hear the bottle squeak as he squeezes it, and then you gasp as something cold drips onto your ass. “Mm… you showered, right?”

“ _45 minutes_ ,” you say, and next thing you feel is his tongue against you - you yelp, and squirm away a little. It’s definitely… different to when he eats you out, but it’s not unpleasant, and you moan a little as he spreads you with his thumbs. “Oh…”

“…this stuff tastes so good,” he says, and you close your eyes. “…am I ruining the mood?” You do not reply, instead huffing air out of your nose angrily, and he shrugs, before licking you again, and you can’t help yourself - you whimper again. You hear the bottle click once more - at this rate, you’re going to be able to go as a Slip ‘n’ Slide for Halloween - and then you feel his finger press against you.

You tense up a little, and he gently pats your ass.

“Don’t worry. Relax. It’s okay.” His voice is low and soft, and you exhale. “If it hurts, tell me, okay? This is supposed to be fun.” You nod. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you say, and he slides his finger into you. It actually isn’t as bad as you thought it would be - it’s definitely different, again, but it feels kind of good, despite a slight sting. You bite your lip, and wiggle your ass slightly as he crooks his finger.

“Is that okay?” he asks, and you ‘mmhmm’, closing your eyes. It’s really not as bad as you thought it might be, and you shake your ass again, prompting a chuckle from behind you. “You ready for two, babe?”

“Yeah,” you say, a little breathless, and feel his second finger press against you for a second; when it slides into you, you wince for a second. Okay, now you’re aware of it - that burn that makes you tense up again, and he keeps still.

“I can’t tell you how fuckin’ hot you look with my fingers in your ass.” You smile a little, teeth gritted. “Speak to me, (Y/N).”

“Sorry. It’s… not exactly great right now.” You hold out your hand, and he places the second item on your list into your hand.

“I thought you already had a vibrator,” he comments casually, and you nod. This is a bullet - you don’t have one of these, and it’s perfect for the situation at hand, as it were. “Are you going to be okay? We really don’t have to do this. You don’t have anything to prove to me.”

“I want to! Come on,” you say, and it’s almost okay; it almost isn’t painful, and there’s still that weird-good feeling that’s making your knees weak. Plus, you have the image of him fucking you like this, and that’s making your head spin. He scissors his fingers slightly, and you grit your teeth again as the pain flashes through you. “Rich-”

“Okay.” He stops, and you click the bullet on, pressing it to your clit - you whimper, closing your eyes, and the pleasure helps distract you from the pain. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” you murmur, and concentrate on the good feeling. The way he’s touching you does feel good, despite the pain. You suppose it’s a little like losing your virginity all over again. “Do it again. Keep doing it, but… slowly…”

“I can’t say I’m not enjoying it,” he purrs, and you smile a little. “Are you?”

“I will be.” You whimper a little as the bullet hits a sensitive spot, and exhale. “I am. A little.” He crooks his fingers once more, and the sensation of being filled becomes more pleasurable again; your mouth drops open, and you push back onto his fingers as he keeps doing it.

“A little?” he smirks, and you nod. “Do you feel ready or…”

You pause for a moment, and he kisses you again.

“Babe, we can take this slow,” he says, quietly. “We don’t have to do this all today. I want to fuck you, but we can take this slow.” You feel ridiculous having this conversation with your ass in the air, but you don’t want to stop, as per se. “Do you want to stop?”

“…no,” you say, quietly.

“Are you sure?” he asks, and you nod. “Okay.” He scissors his fingers gently, and you close your eyes. It really isn’t that bad now, and your vibrator is definitely helping you relax. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Your voice is quiet but firm, and he slides his fingers out - you wince again, and you hear the bottle go. “How much of that is left?”

“Some,” he says, defensively, and you look over your shoulder to see him actively pouring some of the strawberry lube straight into his mouth. “Hey! Face down, ass up.” You roll your eyes, smirking, and turn around. “Okay. So…” You hear him exhale, long and slow, and turn your head again to see him stroking himself, chest heaving a little, biting his lip. “Have I told you how fuckable you are?”

“A few times,” you grin, and then look around again as he rolls his eyes. His hands, still a little slick with the lubricant, grip your hips, and he presses himself against you.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” he asks, and you nod, bracing yourself; he pushes against you, and you wince a little as the burn starts again. “Fuck, babe…” He whines in the back of his throat as he slides into your ass, and you wince, gritting your teeth. Okay. This hurts more than fingers, but you angle your vibrator and close your eyes, trying to focus on that feeling. “Fuck… are you sure you’re o-okay?”

“Just don’t move,” you mumble - it’s a half-joke, but you grip onto the covers, and he gently massages your lower back.

“Told you it wasn’t nothing.” He sounds a bit too smug for your liking, and you roll your eyes. “Do you need to stop? More lube?” You pause for a moment, reflecting, and he slides his hand around your body and knocks your vibrator out of the way, massaging your clit himself. It feels better, almost - his hands are gentler and warmer, and you relax into it. You can feel - it sounds stupid, but almost how good it’s going to feel; you feel him gently thrust, bobbing his hips as if he can’t stop himself, and that feels okay as well - there’s a tingling feeling in your core and that weakness in your knees, and you rock back against him a little. “Fuck, sweetheart…”

He keeps his thrusts shallow, and you grip the sheets, and from his touch you manage to lose yourself in the feeling, the pain and pleasure equalling out as you get used to how it feels. The feeling of Richard gripping your hip and the sound of him panting is helping as well, imagining how he looks behind you, stomach taut and tensing as he thrusts, and those arms flexing as he holds you… you feel a burst of pleasure through you, making you tense up, and he swears under his breath.

“Fuck, babe, you’re tight.”

“Rich,” you moan, and his fingers press harder against you, making you shiver against him and arch. You grind back on him again, and he curses, louder and more forceful, hoarse voice sending goosebumps up your arms. “Rich, baby, it feels so good…” He says something in German that sounds as if it could be just more swearwords, and then grabs your hip to still you, rubbing you as he cums in your ass. You close your eyes, focusing on the feeling from his fingers, and come quietly as he leans against you, chest heaving. After a moment, he pushes himself up, and you wince as he slides out of you. _Yikes_.

“Success.” He grins, and you push yourself up, groaning. “…are you okay?”

“I’ve been on all fours for about twenty minutes, Richard, I’m not fit,” you complain, falling onto your back, and he grins again. “Ugh, I want…”

“Shower. You and me. Now.” You nod, and he scoops you up - you yelp, and he grins. “Wife material. Hopefully this one will take 45 minutes too…”


End file.
